Just Perfect
by JessC
Summary: A storm is coming in Cairo and its not just the bad weather as Rick asks Evie to marry him


It had been hours since Rick decided to go for a walk and slammed that door in my face telling me he needed to clear his head

'Just Perfect'

Summary: A storm is coming in Cairo and its not just the bad weather as Rick asks Evie to marry him

Authors Note: This is my first fanfic EVER so please be kind and R/R 

***

Cairo had not seen a storm and rain like this in months, floods were starting to appear on top of the golden sand and the lightening was lightening up the sky. 

*** 

It had been hours since Rick decided to go for a walk and slammed that door in my face telling me he needed to clear his head. I was starting to get worried, and I knew I shouldn't. The only person Rick O'Connel cared about was himself and no one else. He didn't seem to worry about me and my feelings. You see this is all new to me, and I love Rick, I really do but I just cant help feeling that this is going to fast for me and that we need to slow down. Yet when we are together I feel like its full steam ahead which I know goes against all my principals and everything that I believe in, I dread to think about all the gossip that must be spreading about us by the local's. Oh I wish that he would come back soon so I can tell him how I really feel and that my reaction was completely misunderstood, oohhh why isn't he back yet? He's going to be soaked in this weather 

*****

She thinks were going to fast that we should wait a while before we decide to make any major decisions. Evelyn; always got her head screwed on right, definitely a proper lady and me definitely not the gentleman I should be when I'm around her. Maybe she's right, maybe we should wait a little while longer before I claim my love for her and ask her to marry me. I know she's right it's just that I got really angry and hurt when she turned me down. You always jump headfirst don't you O'Connel? Never think about the consequences, never think that for the first time in your life you have found someone decent whom you love and for stupid reason love's you back and then you just go and walk away! Well Congratulation O'Connel, really well done. 

*****

"Maybe I should call the police you know, put out a missing persons report?"

" Evie, for heavens sake he has only been gone 3 ½ hours give the chap a break" 

"Ooooh" Jonathan could see the sadden look in Evelyn's eyes and knew how much she worried about him, even though there was no need. O'Connel had faced much worse then an argument with Evie that led him to storm out of the hotel! I mean doesn't anybody remember a certain thousand year old walking, talking, plaque across the earth mummy that we faced only last week? No didn't think so!

" Don't worry old mum he'll be back, probably with roses in his hand and that big grin on his face that makes you go all puppy eyed." Jonathan could see Evelyn's cheeks turn crimson with the thought of his smile.

"Oh Jonathan, please I do not turn all puppy eyed as you claim every time he smiles, that's just ridiculous" 

"No, your right its usually every time he walks in the room" The grin on Jonathan's face told Evelyn that she wasn't going to win this one, it was true, she couldn't help it. I mean could you?

Evelyn walked over to the window for at least the twentieth time that hour. Tears in the corner of her eyes were about to fall when she heard a slight knocking on the door, she turned to face the guest as Jonathan greeted and invited them in

O'Connel

"I think that I'm running late for my…. Appointment with some bottled friends of mine…I wont be too long…. If you need anything…well…well you know where ill be…so a… be nice and well…bye"

It was an awkward silence that was getting louder by the minute. He was soaking wet but even through the rain drops dripping off his face I could see that he had been upset.

"Look at you, your all soaked and shivering. Let me get you a towel and some of your dry clothes out of your suitcase… you can change in mine or Jonathan's room which ever you decide… or of course you can change in your own" 

Evelyn handed Rick some of his clothes and rapped the towel around him as she tried to warm him up "Ill just go and…"

"Yes Of course, we mustn't let you catch a chill now shall we"

Rick could tell that she was nervous with him being there, that row must of upset her as much as it did me. But what could I say to her? I knew all the words its just that I don't know how tell her them without me looking like a complete fool and ruining everything … unless I already have?

****

Rick returned from his bedroom chambre after a couple of minutes of drying himself off and getting changed in something not so wet. As he walked into the living quarters he noticed Evelyn sitting by the window staring into space, he knew that had to talk

"I think that I need to apologies for my behavior towards you tonight, it was uncalled for and I should never have raised my voice to you and lost my temper like that. It was just that I was so…"

"Hurt, rejected"

"Yeah something like that." It was now or never he had to get everything off his chest, everything that he had been rehearsing for the past 5 minutes out or he never will. " I know that you think we should wait a while and if that's what you want then that's what I will do … wait... that's if you will forgive me for my behavior towards you"

"Rick"

"No, let me finish, I love you Evelyn and I know, well hope you still love me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I'm not asking you to marry me yet cause I know that you think..."

"Yes Rick"

"We should… yes...Yes to what?"

"Yes I will marry you as soon as possible, well actually as soon as you get back down on you knee and you know actually propose to me because I cant start thinking about anything to you actually propose and…"

Before Evelyn could finish her sentence Rick was down on one knee in front of her, reaching for her left hand and pulling a small black box from the back of his jacket

"Evelyn, will you make me the happiest and most proudest man alive and marry me?"

"Awww… Yes"

Through the door a sigh of relief was heard followed by "Well its about bloody time! I was beginning to wonder if I wold ever get down to the bar tonight before you proposed!!"

"I'm Sorry"

"Me too, how about if we let Jonathan go down to the bar and us order some wine to celebrate"

"Sounds perfect to me, just perfect"


End file.
